Par procuration
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes a trouvé une façon de noyer sa solitude. Slash


Titre : Par procuration

Genre : Hum, j'ai mis slash, mais est-ce vraiment le cas? Disons qu'il s'agit d'un slash à sens unique alors. Pas vraiment de romance donc, encore que... Ce n'est pas non plus très joyeux, mais y a rien de dramatique cette fois. POV Holmes pour une fois.

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, zont pas voulus revenir de Londres avec moi les méchants^^

Notes : Petite fic dont l'idée m'est venue tandis que je visitais la chambre de Holmes lors de ma visite au musée Sherlock Holmes. Ben oui, forcément je suis restée en mode slash pendant cette visite. Que voulez-vous, on se refait pas^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Allongé au milieu de mon lit, je le regarde tandis qu'il se rhabille puis lisse soigneusement sa moustache mise à mal par mes baisers. Je lui tends ensuite son argent, qu'il prend en main avec un hochement de tête.

« - A bientôt John.

- Merci monsieur Holmes. Au revoir, me dit-il en gagnant la porte. »

Et voilà que je me retrouve à nouveau tout seul, ce qui ne me dérange pas outre mesure d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours aimé la solitude, qui est d'autant plus salvatrice après ce genre d'activités.

Me relevant, je vais chercher ma pipe, nonchalamment abandonnée sur le fauteuil un peu plus tôt, la bourre lentement, puis l'allume avant de retourner m'allonger. Je laisse l'air frais venant de la fenêtre ouverte caresser mon corps nu tout en appréciant le goût du tabac dans ma bouche. Ces moments de sérénité sont si rares que, comme à chaque fois, je fais de mon mieux pour en profiter jusqu'au bout. Laissant ma tête rouler en arrière jusqu'à s'arrêter contre la tête de lit en fer forgé, mes yeux vides se fixent sur le plafond. Et je me laisse aller à songer à cette étreinte qui vient de m'occuper une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Mon amant est certainement l'un des plus jeunes qui ait partagé mon lit, mais ironiquement aussi l'un des plus doués. J'ai affaire à lui exclusivement depuis plusieurs semaines et apparemment il n'a rien à redire quant à ma façon de le traiter. Nul doute donc que nous serons amenés à nous revoir régulièrement. Ce qui me satisfait grandement, même si bien sûr je n'ai aucune intention de m'attacher à lui. C'est simplement que, outre le plaisir que j'éprouve entre ses bras, à ses côtés l'illusion est presque parfaite. Presque. Plus proche en tout cas de ce que j'ai connu jusque-là. Il faudra que je pense à envoyez un télégramme à miss Weisz pour la remercier. Elle a décidément été bien inspirée en me l'envoyant.

Comme chaque fois, je me prends à sourire en songeant à cette femme à qui je dois mon salut, sans même qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Et pourtant au départ nos chemins n'étaient pas faits pour se croiser. Moi le détective dont la police s'offrait régulièrement les services, et elle, la femme d'affaire un peu louche que Lestrade aurait rêvé de pouvoir arrêter. Elle garde le secret sur mes habitudes inavouables, je fais de même sur ses affaires illégales. Et nous y trouvons notre compte tous les deux au final. Certes, elle engloutie une bonne partie de mes revenus, mais cela en vaut largement la peine, les services qu'elle m'offre étant de la plus haute qualité.

Je la rencontrai trois ans plus tôt lors d'une enquête criminelle présentant le plus grand intérêt et j'eus tôt fait de comprendre les dessous de son établissement. Officiellement elle gérait un club masculin où les membres se retrouvaient en toute tranquillité pour discuter affaires. La réalité était en fait nettement plus sordide, et excitante pour moi, homme frustré au plus haut point à l'époque. Elle employait en fait de jeunes hommes bien sous tous rapport dont elle louait les services à ses clients fortunés. Je n'avais pas été choqué le moins du monde par cette découverte, étant particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que non, contrairement à l'adage populaire, l'homosexualité n'était aucunement une perversion. Le gratin londonien, qui craignait qu'une relation suivi avec un autre homme ne finisse par se savoir, préférait souvent faire appel à des professionnels, dont la discrétion était le point d'orgue, pour assouvir certains… besoins, aussi son affaire était-elle florissante.

Je contribuai rapidement à mettre l'assassin de l'un de ses employés derrière les barreaux puis retournai la voir, conscient que, comme tout un chacun, j'avais certains besoins moi aussi, de même que des exigences qu'elle eut tôt fait de satisfaire.

Mes demandes étaient claires. L'homme qu'elle m'envoyait chaque semaine devait être moustachu, posséder des yeux clairs, être grand, élégant et ne voir aucune objection à ce que je l'appelle John durant nos ébats. Le contrat fut rempli à la perfection. Depuis trois ans, chaque mercredi, un jeune homme se présente à ma porte sous prétexte de me consulter pour une affaire quelconque et m'offre ces plaisirs dont je manque cruellement le reste du temps. J'ignore systématiquement son prénom, pour moi il n'est que John. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire, je le paye ensuite puis chacun reprend sa vie. Pas d'amour, juste du sexe, exactement ce que j'ai toujours voulu finalement. Ces habitudes font très certainement de moi quelqu'un de pathétique, pourtant je l'étais plus encore durant les deux années précédentes, lorsque je m'éteignais à petit feu.

Le choix du prénom, de même que l'apparence de mon amant du moment n'a rien d'anodin. C'est que mon cœur appartient justement à un John. Mon John. Watson. Mon ami, qui ne sera d'ailleurs jamais rien d'autre. Deux avant ma rencontre avec miss Weisz, alors qu'il était encore fiancé, Watson et moi avons passé une nuit ensemble. Une seule nuit. J'avais espéré que tout comme moi il voudrait plus, qu'il quitterait sa Mary, mais il était bien trop porté sur les convenances pour cela. Par la suite il affirma que notre liaison aussi brève qu'intense n'avait rien représenté pour lui, ce que je ne pus m'empêcher de confirmer, trop habitué que j'étais à toujours me dissimuler, et il se maria comme prévu, redevenant du même coup l'ami qu'il avait été jusqu'ici pour moi. Les deux années suivantes, je restai seul, à ressasser les souvenirs de cette étreinte, sans plus partager ma couche avec qui que ce fut. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Seul Watson était à mes yeux digne de partager pareils moments d'intimité avec moi. Watson ou tous ces presque Watson que je fréquente désormais.

La situation n'est évidement pas idéale, mais je sais m'en satisfaire à défaut de mieux. Rapidement, après plusieurs actes charnels où je me fis un devoir de tout contrôler, je pris le parti de me laisser dominer. Depuis lors je suis le passif une fois au lit, seuls moments de ma vie d'ailleurs où j'accepte de perdre le contrôle, mais cela présente quelques avantages dans ce contexte-ci. Systématiquement je m'allonge sur le dos tandis que mon amant du jour accompli sa tâche, je ferme les yeux et n'ai aucun mal à imaginer que c'est bel et bien mon John qui m'embrasse, me caresse, me possède. Et lorsque enfin je rouvre les yeux, mon esprit torturé se prête encore un peu à l'illusion, me laissant croire pour quelques instants encore que c'est mon John qui me donne tout ce plaisir. Cette image de lui me faisant sien provoque immanquablement mon orgasme. Et quand je reprends finalement contact avec la réalité, mon corps lui est suffisamment apaisé pour que je parvienne à supporter ce que je viens de faire. Parce que je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien que chaque semaine je me perds davantage dans les tréfonds sordides et malsains de ma solitude. Mais je me suis fait une raison. Je sais trop bien que je n'aurais jamais droit à mieux.

Alors que je me laisse aller à somnoler, épuisé après ces ébats aussi frustrants que satisfaisants, deux coups frappés à ma porte me sortent de ma torpeur. Me levant doucement, j'enfile ma robe de chambre et vais ouvrir, pour me retrouver face à Watson, qui me fixe avec désapprobation.

« - Vous étiez encore au lit à cet heure-ci Holmes ? remarque-t-il. Il semble que j'ai bien fait passer voir comment vous alliez. Puisque vous semblez à ce point inoccupé vous apprécierez probablement que je vous change les idées. »

Le faisant entrer dans la pièce, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire piteusement devant l'ironie de la situation. Comme bien souvent il se fait un devoir de venir veiller sur moi sans même se rendre compte qu'il est lui-même la cause de tous mes tourments.

THE END.


End file.
